Master of the Shadows
by The Horster Tamer
Summary: Something is haunting Alix's dreams and her nightmares. But she doesn't know what or who is!Plz Read and Review I suck at summaries but the stories are normally good
1. The Dream

**Disclaimer:** _I do certainly not own Harry Potter and his crew but all I do own is my Horster Sabre who WILL appear in this story and of course any unknown characters._

**Summary:** _Something is haunting Alix's dreams and her nightmares. But she doesn't know what or who is! _

* * *

It was a peaceful walk through a forest full of flowering plants and songbirds. There was a sweet smell in the cool breeze. A blonde haired girl walked silently through the trees. Listening, smelling, tasting the environment around her. Suddenly she heard a voice calling her name. The forest turned cold, the birds stopped singing and the trees started to rustle loudly, but still she heard the voice.

"Alix!" It said

Her heart started to thump; she could feel the sweat rolling down her face. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She was…afraid. She started to run. Faster and faster she ran, trying to escape the voice. But she couldn't. She ran until she got to the edge of a cliff. She had nowhere to go.

"Alix!" The voice said again

Alix spun around. All she saw were a big pair of violet eyes. She fell backwards with fright. She fell off the cliff. She suddenly found herself sitting bolt upright in bed with a crowd of people around her.

"Are you alright?" a small dark haired girl asked  
"Yes Louisa, I'm fine" Alix replied  
"You sure?" Louisa asked again  
"Yes Louisa, I'm fine" Alix said, getting a little annoyed  
"Now you're absolu…" Louisa started before Alix cut her off  
"YES LOUISA, I'M FINE FOR THE FINAL BLOODY TIME!" Alex shouted

Alix tried to get out of bed before collapsing onto the cold stone floor beneath her. She lay for a couple of minutes, unaware of what was going on around her.

When she woke up she found her self in the hospital wing.

"W...what happened?" Alix asked as she sat up  
"Lie back down you silly girl!" Madame Pomfrey said sternly  
"What happened ?" Alix asked again as she lay back down  
"You fainted…again," Madame Pomfrey said "You have fainted too many times Alix"  
"Wot do you mean?…It isn't my fault." Alex snapped a bit offended  
"I know but we need to find out what is causing you to faint" Madame Pomfrey replied calmly

Alix lay still while Madame Pomfrey looked her over. When she was done she drew the curtains around her bed and left the blond girl alone to ponder.

"Those eyes ……" Alix said quietly to herself "Where have I seen them before?"

Just then Madame Pomfrey peeped through the curtains

"You have visitors," She said cheerfully

In came her friends Laura and Stef along with, to Alix's surprise, Professor Dumbledore, Alix sat up quickly

"Don't worry my dear" Dumbledore said, "I have just come to see how you are doing"  
"I'm fine, I think" Alix hadn't actually considered how she was doing.

Dumbledore nodded then walked out, leaving the three girls alone to talk.

"What happened?" Laura asked as she sat at the edge of the bed.  
"To be honest I'm not sure…" Alex answered  
"Oh come on Ali, we know that you know wot happened," Stef told her, stretching herself across the bed, "don't play dumb"  
"She's right, we're your team-mates as well as your best friends," Laura said agreeing with Stef

They both looked at her; eventually Alix explained to them what had happened.

"I think it was a Horster but I'm not sure," Alix said after she had finished explaining her dream "If it was a Horster I think it is in trouble that is why I fainted. It drained some of my energy …I think"

* * *

I'm going to leave it there for now.

Plz R&R

Bye from

The Horster Tamer  
If I don't tame them no-one will


	2. Unknown Presents

**Disclamer:** _See chapter 1_

**Summary:** _See chapter 1_

* * *

"Will you quit it with the 'I thinks'? " Stef asked still flopped across the bed.

"Sorry but…" Alix started.

"It's just what you think" Laura finished smiling.

"Yeah….,"Alix said, looking out to the misty, cold night at Hogwarts. It didn't look promising at all, "I definitely think someone…or something is calling on me…depending on me to help it,"

Stef and Laura looked at each other, knowing fine well that she might be right or she might not. Stef sighed.

"Well you won't know until you find out…will you?" Stef questioned, making a point, Alix wasn't going to find what was draining her power's just lying in bed now could she?

"I gotta agree with Stef. We can't just sit here and do nothing while something drains your power now can we?" Laura agreed, giving Stef a firm handshake.

Alix leaped off the bed, stumbling as she got up, " Though it might not be as easy as it looks guys," Alix protested, finding it difficult to stand.

Hurry young one Hurry! A voice called inside her head, it sounded it desperate need of help and she wasn't there for it! She needed to be!

"Did you hear that?" Alix enquired, glancing around her and looking at her former team mates.

"Hear what?" Stef queried, again a bit confused at what Alix was hearing but what they currently could not.

"Forget it!" She retorted, sound all too miffed at the thought that she could only hear what was trying to get help.

"Come on let's go," Laura made the way, well tried to anyway.

"What do you think you are doing Alix? I doubt that you are fine in a matter of minutes do you?" Madame Pomfrey protested, feeling Alix's head.

"I'm fine," Alix, too, protested as she slapped her hand away from her sweaty forehead, "Something Somewhere needs my help and I'm not gonna' sit in here and let it waste away," She jostled past Madame Pomfrey while Stef and Laura followed closely behind.

Alix….help me….please? Alix felt herself getting faint again, she held a hand to her head, not feeling all to well to the fact that it, whatever it was, was once again draining her energy.

"Ali, you….okay?" Laura said, not liking the way Alix was swaying from left to right. Stef came up on her other side, keeping her in check all the time.

"I can't…………see anything," Alix wittered, whatever the creature was, was making itself known…and fast.

They had only made it down, to the main Hallway and not even outside yet, the halls seemed dim and didn't look at all to welcoming for the likes of them.

Help us, Help me, Help my family become stronger! Now it was too over-powering for Alix, she couldn't take it. Didn't it see that this wasn't helping?

Nooo! Help….my child live! Alix screamed in pain, flashes of a violent nature spread through her mind, a vengeful Unicorn, about twice the size of this young what looked like to be a foal of some horse breed, like a Friesian. The Unicorn reared it's muscular head and neck and thrust it in to the baby foal. It cried out in pain and it fell to the ground. She could hear the commotion of other horses stomping their feet and their cries could also be heard. The Unicorn charged at the young foal, it stomach in full sight. Another flash came, this to be the end, of the Unicorn winning the fight as it hoisted it head up into the air, a dead foal in clear sight on the end of it's horn….

"Alix! Alix! Wake up! Alix!" Stef and Laura yelled, trying to wake Alix up from the nightmare.

Her eyes only opened to see her friend looking down upon her still shaking her, until her own mind, went as black as midnight itself.

* * *

I'm gonna leave it there lol

R&R plz

Bye from the Horster Tamer  
If I don't tame them no-one will


	3. Attacked

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
Sumarry: See Chapter 1

* * *

When Alix awoke she found her self in the Hospital wing (again). Her friends must have gone to bed because they were no where in sight. Neither was Madam Pomfrey. 

"That is it!" Alix said to herself "Tomorrow I am going to skip classes and I am going to find these Horsters,"

She got up slowly to make sure she had energy and walked to the window. She couldn't see a thing it was too dark. So she decided to go to sleep.

The morning was sunny but cool. Alix got dressed and snuck out before Madame Pomfrey came to see her. She ran down the staircase and across the entrance hall to the Main hall. She walked calmly through the doors and into the hall where she saw all her friends at the Ravenclaw table. She sat between Laura and Stef.

"Hey guys" Alix said  
"Alix what the hell are you doing here?" Laura and Stef asked in unison "you are supposed to be resting"  
"I don't care! I am going to find theses Horsters today" she replied "even if it means skipping all my classes"  
"What!" Stef said  
"Alix, you can't!" Laura said  
"I can, and I'm gonna!" Alix said as she grabbed a piece of toast and walked out the hall.

As Alix left the hall she bumped into Rei.

"Oh! Erm sorry Rei," Alix said as her cheeks went red "I didn't mean"  
"It is ok," the tall Ravenclaw said smiling

Alix smiled back and started to walk away

"Alix!" Ravenclaw boy called " can I…erm….see you later?  
"erm…yeah sure" she called back "I gotta go now so I'll see ya later kk"  
" Ok" he shouted back

With that Alix continued through the entrance hall and out to the school grounds.

"Now where to start looking?" Alix asked herself as she walked aimlessly through the grounds "I think I'll ask Hagrid if he has seen any think strange?"

So she headed to Hagrid's hut. When she arrived she was bombarded with Hippogriffs.  
"Hi guys where is Hagrid?" Alix asked the three hippogriffs All three of them turned towards the hut.  
"Thanks guys" she said to them as she headed towards the hut.

She walked to the door and started to knock on it. Nothing happened.. She started to bang hard on the door. Suddenly the door swung open. Hagrid appeared at the door aiming his crossbow at Alix.

"Whoa! Hagrid! It's me…Alix!" She said quickly while waving her hands  
"Oh! 'ello Alix! What you doin' 'ere at this time?" Hagrid said  
"I want to know something," Alix started " I want to know weather there has been anything strange or unusual happenings in the forest"  
"Er…actually…there 'as been. The unicorns 'ave been more aggressive than usual. Why de ye ask"  
"Erm…no reason, see ya Hagrid" Alix said as she waved good bye  
"Oi! You aint thinking 'bout going into the forest are ya?" Hagrid called

Alix just ignored him and started to run towards the forest. She knew that this was a bad idea but decided that it wouldn't bother her. Running through the hedgerow and in to the Forbidden Forest itself. _Bloody hell where did the sun go?_ In the forest it was cool, moist and damp. _I guess it's just like any normal forest…dull boring and absolutely crap!_ She had brought a torch with her, just in case it got a little too dark for her to see where in the world she is going.

"Man, people could get lost in here!" Alix rambled to herself, "Anyway looks like the way out…damn! Should have brought something to get out of here!"

She hadn't thought about that at all, thinking that her senses might guide her through. In front of her she immediately heard the sound of hooves being played across the surface of the forest. But no distinct flashes of horses through the musk.. This seemed familiar. She kept walking. Suddenly it hit her. She knew why it was so familiar. It was the dark scary forest from her dream. The sound of the hooves became louder. Then a Unicorn appeared and it didn't look too happy. It lowered its head and pawed the ground. It was getting ready to charge.

"Hey! Who do you think you are!" Alix yelled at it's face.

_Your worst nightmare young one…your worst nightmare…_

Alix turned round , and was just about to run until she felt something shove her on her back with a heavy prod,

"What the…" She fell to the floor after the prodding just as the Unicorn behind neighed with disgust at her. _How dare you insult me!_

"Insult! I didn't insult you! And I didn't ask to be thrown or should I say prodded in the mud," Alix threw a plod of mud at the Unicorn's bright figure, figuring that she could get her revenge. Another big mass of mud hit the Unicorn in it's eyes, blinding it momentarily.

"Ha! Serves you right! Don't mess with the Horster Tamer!" Alix got up and tried to get the caked mud all off her, in the end she gave up and ran as fast as she could away from the Unicorn.

Stopping after a few minutes of running, she took a few breaths to steady herself from the lack of oxygen. _Fuck that was too close for comfort! _She thought as she keeled over on a tree stump.

She started to feel woozy again…and that wasn't the worst of her problems the Unicorn still kept calling her in her head.

_You can't hide from me forever human! I will find you! Once I get this icky stuff off my face!_

Alix just burst out laughing. It served the Unicorn right. You shouldn't have been in my way pie-face!

_Why you!_

She was getting a kick out of this. She had never…ever managed to take the Mick out of a Unicorn like that. And it felt good.

A soft neigh however, put her laughing to a stop. Was this what she had been looking for? A big black horse stood in front of her. It looked….different. A Horster!

There it stood, in the cool forest air. It's black body looked bruised and battered and it was shaking uncontrollably. It was thin, very gaunt as it stood looking at her with it's blood piercing eyes. It was being very quiet and still…all she could hear was the sound of it's hurried breathing…

She was gob smacked….and still felt the woozy feeling she had felt just before. So that was why I am woozy…it was racing up to me.

"Whoa! Amazing!"

_Help us young one…help us…_

Before Alix knew it she was on the floor…shaking. But, it wasn't cold. Oh no, they were sapping her strength….again. And this time no one knew where abouts she was in the Forest. It didn't look so good.

_No please not more of my strength!_

_We will help you…in return you must help us…

* * *

_

I'm gonna leave it there ok bye 


	4. The Darks

**Disclaimer**- See chapter 1  
**Summary**- See chapter 1

**Chapter 4-The Darks**

Alix opened her eyes and focused on a faint black blob in front of her eyes. She moaned and got up to only nut her head off the ceiling. She mumbled a 'Shit' under her breath and sat back down on the cold hard surface

"Where am I"

"You are a guest at my home"  
"Oh ok," Alix said, feeling a bit baffled at what she was doing here

"Do you want something to eat?"

"Erm...," Alix thought for a second. I am a human, this horse being a Horster (OK) probably ate something different

"Well erm it depends on what you eat really," Alix replied

"Oh...yes how rude of me. We eat raw meat you see," He moved out the way to let Alix see three little black horses with little stubs for horns and little teeth sprouting out of their mouths were tearing away at the flesh of a young centaur.

"Erm...Well I usually eat it cooked," Alix said, looking at the scene with a slight bit of disinterest. She didn't think she could eat that sort of meat...she would get all kinds of diseases.

"I am sorry if our food does not appeal to you on a satisfactory standard young one. After all you are of a different breed of species compared to us Horsters, though we do have a high intellectual capability to talk to someone with special powers such as you,"

Alix just nodded along. If felt like she was back at Hogwarts, in another one of Snape's old and boring lessons. She would nearly fall asleep if Harry, sitting just opposite her could keep herself entertained by kicking him or throwing anything at him.  
"Can i go back. I have got friends who look out for me and i said or Rei said that i had to see him when i got back. He will kill me if i am not there to greet him. And what about Flash? He could surely protect you of the bloody Unicorns!"

"I will not allow you to leave. I can sense that the Unicorns are now patrolling the area for you in any means to kill you," He answered back. Any decent comment she made only made him answer back with a highly intelligent one.

Looks like I am pretty much stuck here, Alix thought to herself ( funny yeah). He won't let me leave.

"Anyway, Who do you think you are? You can't keep me hostage here and you know it! I don't even know your name!" Alix shouted, the remainder of the other Horsters shrivelled away to the carcass of the centaur. Alix obviously making them scared.  
"Oh yes, terribly sorry. I am Sabre one of the Horsters and the leader of this Dark tribe. Over there is my wife, Shadow," Shadow's eyes glowed a devil glow at her. She looked thin...terribly thin as the wind wove through her hair.  
"Excuse me brother! What do you think you are doing talking to a filthy human. I thought you were better than that," Another Horster stepped in, pushing the little Sabre out of the way.

"And who might you be?" Alix pondered, he looked like the strongest of the lot and he stood tall trying to out do her by standing taller than her.

"I am Thor the real leader of the Dark tribe," He proudly said, showing off his chest and letting his mane run wind in the cold air.

Sabre shrunk away and looked like he never existed amongst them as he went and lingered in the shadows of the cave.

Alix didn't like this Horster at all. And by the looks of things, he didn't like her

* * *

I am going to leave it there for now...so plz Read and review PLZ PLZ PLZ - 


	5. Thor

Disclaimer- see chapter 1  
Summary- see chapter 1

* * *

"What do you want human?" Thor snapped  
"I don't want anything I -" Alix started  
"Well get OUT of MY cave!" he shouted  
"No!" Alix snapped back "Why not?" Thor looked very annoyed  
"because I am not allowed to leave this cave!" Alix finally said "Sabre said I can't"  
"Sabre is NOT the leader of this heard I am!" Thor glared at Sabre in a menacing way  
"I am sorry sir," Sabre replied quietly  
"SORRY? SORRY! I'll SHOW YOU!" Thor charged at Sabre knocking him to the ground, then he started to kick him and trample him in to the ground.  
"STOP IT YOU MONSTER!" a voice shouted .

Thor spun around and glared at a beautiful black mare. "How can you hurt your own brother? Your own flesh and blood?" she asked.

"Because dearest Shadow he invited this filthy human to our cave," Thor said in a nasty sort of way  
"But…..I'm not human," Alix said "I came from a different planet….the planet Vergita"

All the Horsters seemed to glare at her. Thor started to laugh.

"You look like, act and smell like a human…therefore you ARE a human!" Thor said "but wot makes it worse is that you are FEMALE"  
"You chauvinist pig!" Alix said "So wot is I am female"  
"You are weak, like all females" he replied still laughing "Your-"  
"The Horster Tamer" Shadow said suddenly "She is the Horster Tamer"  
"Don't make me laugh Shadow" Thor said " The Horster tamer is not human and is certainly NOT female"  
"How do you know?" Shadow asked "The prophecy said the Tamer will not be human, but it didn't say the Tamer was going to be Male, did it Thor"  
"No, but-" Thor started "Young one?" Shadow asked gently "do you have a Horster already"  
"Erm…yes! Yes I do!" Alix said "What is it's name"  
"He is called Flash," Alix replied  
"FLASH!" Thor roared "Flash is a foal! That is enough! If this……human won't leave I will make it!"

Thor charged at Alix. Alix dived to one side. She kept dodging all of Thor's attacks.

_"Flash where are you?" _Alix thought  
_"In the forest, why? Where are you?"_ came the reply  
_"In a cave fighting. Come quick Flash"_ She thought

With in seconds Flash appeared beside Alix who was exhausted from dodging Thor.

"Thor?" Flash said. Thor stopped charging and looked at the young stallion standing next to Alix  
"Who are you?" Thor asked  
"It is me. Flash" he replied "Why are you attacking my friend"  
"Friend?" Thor said enquired "How can a mere human be your friend"  
"Because she is not human and she is the Horster Tamer" Flash replied

Thor just roared and charged again, but at Flash this time. Flash just lowered his handsome head. Thor kept coming. Just as Thor was about to knock Flash down. Flash stepped to one side and stabbed Thor in the thigh with his horn. There was a sort of "Pfffffffffft" noise which reminded Alix of a balloon going down. Then she realised something….

* * *

I'm gonna leave it there for now lol I know the chapter was not that good. So I'm sorry  
but plz plz plz R&R (Read and Review)

From

The Horster Tamer  
If I don't tame them no-one will


End file.
